1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting apparatus which transports a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as an ink-jet printer and a reading apparatus have hitherto been known as apparatuses which transport a sheet. The ink-jet printer forms an image on a paper by jetting an ink on to a recording paper from a recording head while transporting the paper in a secondary scanning direction. The reading apparatus generates image data corresponding to an image of a document which is read by a reading head by reading an area of the document facing the reading head while transporting the document. Moreover, an apparatus which transports a paper by rotating rollers by a motor has been known.
Moreover, an image forming apparatus in which a motor is controlled such that a material to be transported is transported according to a predetermined velocity table has hitherto been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-234015 for example). In the abovementioned image forming apparatus, in a case in which the material to be transported does not follow a first velocity table for example, an increase in a transporting load is dealt with by transporting the material to be transported according to a second velocity table with a lower velocity.